Velken
Velken is the leader of the Elven Creed (based off the assassin's creed) and is the stealthiest by far. He is an elf (Elven creed, Kinda obvious) and started his fight when the dictator rulers of the nation Started burning down Elven villages to assume human Dominance and though they left the Elven cities alone Velken still survived the burning of his village but watched in horror as everything he knew was burnt to the ground. He was out hunting for the first time in his life as a coming of age (13 years old) when he heard multiple horses running through the forest, He found the source and he was horrified. He started the Elven creed at age 17 after living in the city of Voisten, A town filled with the scum of the world, Pirates, Slavers and all the worst people... But he survived as a bow smith, Training in Melkawin forest during his spare time. Honing his combat skills, Bows, Swords, Knives, Stealth and Parkour. The whole Elven Creed started when Velken met a Dwarven warrior, Well more of a dwarven... well just a dwarf who liked to swing an axe around I guess- But anyway he wet a dwarf named Nedarb who had a ragtag team of Elven Archers helping him "Silence" Lone parties of the dictators (no official title yet) see, Nedarb's father was killed by a trap set by these Dictators in another attempt at Human dominance. They lived in a canyon- Dralleyr canyon. A dwarven village. The dictators merely set a trap that when a tripwire was activated would set Tnt to blow across the ENTIRE canyon. Nedarb was out mining with his father at age 12 (took place 1 year before the burning of Velken's village) and his father tripped over the line... Nedarb barely survived only because he had been digging a hole straight down the earth. His leg was broken by the blast but he managed to get out of the canyon by holding onto the rails of the stairs that were left. Velken met many more people to form the Elven Creed and after intense training... A revolution was going to happen. But not a riot in the streets. No the Elven Creed would slowly cause political incidents and Bankruptcy in the capital city of the humans. All until the dictators fell out of power. Aquaintances Nedarb: Dwarven Axe wielder who's canyone was bombed by dictators Elven hunting party: Some of the first members of the Elven creed Ashalen: A lizard man- Has a burning hatred for the wrongs humans have done and will do anything to stop them- Water mage Natheis: Elven Arch mage from the arcane cities- His city was the ONLY one the dictators attacked and though they won, His magic killed 10's of 100's of them. Ortiz: Orcish barbarian- An old friend of Ashalen before the Dictators outlawed orcs from the continent (unnamed) and he joined the Elven creed after smuggling himself into the contininent. Skills Combat: Adept at all forms of combat other than magic and has Many customized weapons including A cleaver that has the ablility to store and shoot a single arrow. Stealth: Completely undectable by night and day. Parkour: Can jump over 40 feet and has the ability to do a leap of faith (reference to assassin's creed) Leadership: Anybody who has been wronged by humans will Follow velken without a doubt. They've all seen him in action Aim: NEVER misses a shot with a bow/gun Statistics: Age: Currently 19 Height: 5 8' Weight: 90 pounds extremely agile Hometown: The elven village of olstead Current resident of: Voisten Category:Male Category:Elf Category:Fighter Category:Parkour